Quite Interesting
by Adia Rose
Summary: TenRose. The Tardis was shaking, violently. The only time that Rose could remember the Tardis this out of control was just before…oh no. It couldn’t be. This couldn’t happen again... Should live up to the title! Wink wink!


The Tardis was shaking, violently. The only time that Rose could remember the Tardis this out of control was just before…oh no. It couldn't be. This couldn't happen again. She clung onto the Doctor who was annoyingly, seeming to enjoy the ride. In a flash of blinding light she was gone, and so was her Doctor.

She awoke on the floor, the first thing Rose did was search the floor for the Doctor. He was there, lying beside her, still groggy and blinking blearily upwards. Suddenly his head flicked towards Rose and he let out a relieved sigh. With a huge grin on his face he simply uttered,

"Hello."

"Hello!" she replied breathily. She was so relived to see her Doctor next to her, to see his smile and to not be alone.

"Hmmm…looks like we're in a studio…come on." He said leaping up and grabbing onto Rose's hand.

"These looks were made to be on TV. Better make the most of this chance." He was smiling boyishly at Rose and waggling his eyebrows. He ran his hands over his face as if to show Rose just how sexy he was. Rose simply looked away and laughed in one swift exhale.

They ran hand in hand through an open door at the end of the studio. The room was full of chains hanging from every inch of the ceiling. Rose wrapped one around her hand,

"They certainly like their fun in this place don't they!" She said with raised eyebrows and a smile lurking behind her eyes.

"Rose Tyler, you are filthy!" retorted the Doctor giving her a nudge with his hip.

"Not everyone shares your views on fun you kinky beastie!" He walked off without a smile, purposely to mock and taunt her. Though he made a mental note of her attraction to chains and vowed to test his theories at a later date.

Rose stared after him, perturbed that he had had the last word. Although she had to admit that talking about bondage with the Doctor definitely wasn't the worst way of spending her day. She wondered whether the Doctor liked chains, after all being over 900years old he had to have collected a certain repertoire of 'interests'. He may not dance often she thought but she was certain he would dance like no other. And she made a mental note to find out as soon as possible.

Rose soon realised that the Doctor had wandered slightly farther than she had thought and was no longer in the 'bondage room' as she had decided to name it. She rushed through the next door to try and find him.

She was greeted by bright spotlights shining throughout the room, her eyes blinking helplessly against the glare she tried to squint around for the Doctor. There he was, stood leaning on a camera, a huge grin on his face, the kind of grin that meant he was trying to talk himself out of trouble. She had seen that grin far too many times in the past.

As she approached him and subtly linked her arm into the crook of his elbow, his other hand was waving the psychic paper to a load of men wearing headphones and looking stern. Out of the corner of her mouth, Rose asked,

"What are you doing? Or am I going to regret asking?"

"Like I was telling Jeffery here, umm…what's your name?" It seemed that the Doctor was addressing the sternest looking of the men,

"Russell" The man grunted, clearly stressed and flummoxed by the Doctor. "I'm the director here and this show is about to start recording in under 5minutes. The audience are already here and you two are nowhere to be found."

"Uh, yes sorry about that," the Doctor said with a faint chuckle whilst shooting a look at Rose as if to let her know that he too had no idea what was going on.

"But uh, like I was telling Jeffery, we're here now, I'm the Doctor and this is Rose Tyler…Hello." He said with his maniacal grin back plastered to his face, his childish charm returning.

"Hi!" called Rose in a sing-song manner, fuelled by the good humour of the Doctor and excited to begin their adventure.

"I don't care." Said Russell huffily. "Look just get in your seats, Stephen, Alan and Jimmy are already there and they aren't too happy about the late start."

"Right…no…I bet they aren't. Uh…the start of what exactly?" said the Doctor, hands in pockets and leaning in towards Russell slightly.

"Save the comedics for the show." Ploughed on another man.

"Right, course…so this is a comedy then yeah?" pried Rose, taking the Doctor's lead and trying to angel out of the men exactly what they were about to embark upon.

"Just take yur bloody seats will ya." Sighed the man the Doctor had called Jeffery, in an exasperated tone. The men all then proceeded to leave, Rose and the Doctor stood behind.

"Doctor what's going on?" asked Rose.

"Ha!" proclaimed the Doctor, "I think we're going to be on TV!" he called out to her, a chuckle and a grin showed his glee at being able to show himself off.

"Like real TV? Like the kind my mum can watch?" asked Rose, starting to become excited herself.

"The very same."

"Let's do it then. Always wanted to be on TV." She giggled and gave the Doctor one of her smiles that melted his hearts, the kind where she looked so innocent and yet so devilish, her tongue tip sticking so sweetly from between her teeth.

The pair grabbed each other's hands and followed the route the men had taken into the studio.


End file.
